Ami ou Amant?
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: -T'es si excité que ça?  -Ben...oui.  -Tu veux que je t'aide?  -que… Quoi?  -Service d'ami. Jamais fait?  -Heu...non  -c'est l'occasion alors   / PWP / UA / SasuNaru


Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien.

**Mots crus-** relations homosexuelles – PWP (que du sexe - pas d'histoire...) - OS

**Genre:** UA

**Disclaimer:**Non et non Naruto et les autres persos du manga sont toujours les propriétés du grand Masashi.

**Résumé:****_Lorsque Naruto et son meilleur ami décident de fouiller dans l'ordinateur du grand frère, les choses peuvent prendre une toute autre tournure._**

**.**

**.**

**Ami ou Amant?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Franchement, t'es pas marrant Sasuke!

Naruto, le meilleur ami de Sasuke Uchiwa depuis maintenant trois ans.

Ils se connaissaient pourtant durant leur tendre enfance mais se contentaient de faire semblant de se détester. Ainsi, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas «officiellement» meilleurs ami, ils avaient déjà cette sorte de lien profond entre eux que personne ne pouvait contester. Et ce, malgré le nombre incalculable de disputes ou prises de têtes qu'il y a pu avoir entre eux. Mais c'est en partie cela qui faisait leur charme. Car la véritable particularité de leur relation reste et restera leurs oppositions en tout point. L'un blond l'autre brun. L'un petit, bavard et naïf, l'autre grand, discret et perspicace.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde d'aller épier l'historique de mon frère. Il nous a prêté son ordi pour bosser pas pour entrer dans sa vie privée!

-Nan mais allez Sasuke c'est rien! Ça peut être comique de découvrir des choses sur lui tu ne crois pas? Il le saura même pas!»

Le blondinet, debout derrière le fauteuil de bureau de son ami, s'impatiente. Cela fait une bonne heure que leurs recherches au sujet de la nanotechnologie ont étés bouclés, et une heure durant laquelle les deux amis ont passés leurs temps à mater des vidéos insolites, écouter des vieux groupes de rock qu'eux seul connaissent ou traîner sur des réseaux sociaux sans pour autant y trouver de nouvelles passionnantes. C'est au bout de quelques instants d'ennui, qu'une idée curieuse fit son apparition dans le cerveau de Naruto; regarder l'historique du grand frère de son meilleur ami, Itachi.

«-Et imagine s'il va sur des sites X!

-Itachi? »

Le sourire narquois de Sasuke ne découragea aucunement Naruto, totalement habitué à l'attitude méprisante et hautaine de son ami.

«-Oui! T'en sais rien Sasuke! Allez ça coûte rien! Oui ok ...tu vas me dire que ça coûte ton temps mais vas-y tu peux au...

-Ok c'est bon!»

Le brun soupira, faussement agacé par l'attitude insistante de son ami. Lui-même venait de réaliser que cela pourrait être effectivement intéressant de savoir si son grand frère allait se soulager en solitaire dans des sites de ce genre. Pourtant cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Itachi était beau, canon séduisant et intelligent. Itachi attirait les filles et ne restait pas longtemps célibataire, Itachi incarnait la perfection même. Alors pourquoi perdrait-il son temps ainsi?

Le blond s'excita tout seul en voyant son ami défiler les pages de l'historique en ignorant celles précédemment visitées. Heureusement pour eux, leur recherche fut très fructueuse.

«-LA!

-Pas la peine de crier dans mon oreille comme un débile!

-Me traite pas de débile, imbécile! »

Sasuke leva les yeux en l'air tandis que Naruto retrouvait le sourire en voyant la page charger.

Des pubs apparurent en masse suivies de redirections vers d'autres sites érotiques que Sasuke s'empressa de quitter pour rester sur la page qui les intéressait. Une fois celle-ci chargée, les deux garçons restèrent en suspens un instant.

A la vue des photos plus que chaudes, une bouffée de chaleur grandit au niveau du bas ventre de Sasuke qui bougea légèrement ses jambes pour tenter de se calmer. Des fourmillements naissaient et sa main restait crispée sur la souris tandis qu'il défilait petit à petit.

«-Sasuke? Ton frère est ...

-...

-Il est...gay?»

Le brun ne répondit pas, gardant le visage rivé sur deux hommes nus aux torses magnifiquement bien sculptés et huilés qui s'échangeaient un baiser plus que torride.

«-Sasuke?

-Je ne le savais pas.

-A moins que ça ne soit qu'un fantasme...»

Le blond parlait d'une voix monotone et lointaine. En fait ses yeux restaient accrochés sur tous ces couples d'hommes et il ne savait quoi penser. Il était hétéro, alors pourquoi faisait-il si chaud tout d'un coup? Pourquoi frissonnait-il en voyant ces sexes érigés et ces situations improbables mais excitantes? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke, cherchant à savoir s'il était le seul dans cet état mais le visage imperturbable de son ami ne l'aida pas.

En réalité, Sasuke était ailleurs. Il n'était pas du genre à mater des films pornos ou aller sur ces sites mais il devait s'avouer que cela restait très émoustillant. Il cliqua sur une vidéo, interloquant en même temps Naruto qui s'attendait à le voir fermer la page sans un mot. Mais le blond ne préféra pas réagir et tous deux, les corps en chaleur se transformèrent en spectateur...Ou plutôt voyeur?

La scène se déroulait dans une forêt. Un homme au crâne rasé, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire, fit son apparition dans le décor, en tenant fermement le poignet d'un jeune blondinet aux cheveux longs rattachés dans une queue de cheval haute et aux airs angélique. Il le poussa violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre et se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant impatiemment. Il agrippa sévèrement les cheveux du jeune garçon, un sourire sadique et pervers aux lèvres, avant de l'agenouiller face à lui.

Des deux amis, Naruto était le plus embarrassé. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, et l'air devenir lourd. Ses mains devenant moites, se crispaient au tissu du pantalon de son pyjama tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient mordiller nerveusement. La scène était si chaude et il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer à la place du blond. Depuis quand voir deux hommes ensembles l'excitait il autant? Était-ce le fait qu'il soit avec Sasuke? Le brun l'avait toujours un peu intimidé et il s'était déjà surprit à avoir des rêves mouillés avec son ami... A moins qu'il ne découvre un autre aspect de sa sexualité finalement? Il préféra mettre tout sur le compte de son long célibat. Il n'avait pas digéré de voir sa dernière conquête Sakura dans le lit de l'un de ses soi-disant ami, Sai.

Sasuke de son côté, sentait ses hormones travailler intensément. Il voulait céder à ses pulsions mais se contrôlait et comme le Naruto, il garda les yeux rivés sur le sexe du militaire qui violait sans ménagement la bouche de son partenaire. Partenaire semblant apprécier la torture.

Naruto sentait son sexe durcir de plus en plus et pria pour que Sasuke ne se retourne pas. Il profita de sa position, soit derrière la chaise sur laquelle était assise Sasuke pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Il serra les dents et massa son entrejambe qui ne recherchait qu'à être soulagée. Il accentua la cadence au fur et à mesure que le blond de la vidéo accélérait le rythme sur le membre enfoui dans sa bouche. Mais la vidéo coupa, et un message apparut, leur demandant de s'inscrire afin de pouvoir bénéficier de visualisations illimitées. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement en pleine action ne voulant pas que Sasuke le voit ainsi. Tout en silence le brun coupa l'ordinateur et sans rien se dire, ils s'installèrent sous la couette chaude de l'Uchiwa, se positionnant dos à dos sur le lit deux places.

«-J'aurais jamais cru ça de ton frère n'empêche...

-Hm»

Ils n'osaient plus parler et les minutes passèrent. Encore et encore. Mais Naruto ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était toujours brûlant et ne s'était pas encore soulagé. Alors il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Il se recroquevilla, en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse dans une position fœtale et agrippa ses mains contre la couette qui lui semblait insupportable à cause de sa chaleur mais pratique pour se cacher.

«-Sasuke, tu dors?

-Non

-Ah moi non plus

-Normal si tu me parles, débile »

Le rire de Naruto résonna mais il n'était pas aussi mélodieux que d'habitude. On pouvait bien y sentir une pointe de crispation.

«-Heum...Dis Sasuke?

-Hn?

-Je...ahem...

-Quoi?

-Ben…euh…tu sais j'aime pas les mecs hein t'inquiète! Même si je trouve que deux nanas qui s'embrassent c'est très sensuel et sexy mais là...j'sais pas toi mais ...enfin...

-Ça t'a excité?

-Oui...

-Et?

-Toi non?

-Si »

Le blond ouvrit des yeux surprit même s'il espérait cette réponse, ne voulant pas être le seul dans ce cas. Il se sentait rassuré mais étonné que Sasuke ait aussi réagit à la scène. A moins qu'il mente pour se moquer de lui?

«-Tu dis vrai là, Sas'ke?

-Pourquoi je mentirai?»

Naruto se retourna sur le lit pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Il était intrigué.

« -Ben j'sais pas...

-Vérifies si tu veux

-Hein? »

Le brun tourna la tête face au visage rouge de Naruto qui restait interdit. L'air le plus sérieux du monde il lui dit.

«-Touche la mienne si tu veux voir.

Ayant conscience de l'embarras de son ami, il le rassura

-On est entre mecs Naruto. T'as pas à avoir honte. A moins que tu complexes sur la tienne?

-Non... non! Pas du tout»

Gêné mais surtout pas le moins du monde vaincu, Naruto se rapprocha du corps de son ami et passa sa main sous la couette, touchant le torse chaud de Sasuke avant de glisser lentement et maladroitement ses doigts jusqu'au boxer de celui-ci. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité sur le tissu et bien sûr, la bosse de Sasuke qui attrapa sa main afin de la mettre en mouvement.

« -Sasuke tu fais quoi là?

-Touche la entière...»

Il guida la main de Naruto sur toute sa longueur tout en le regardant attentivement. Il voyait son malaise et ne fut que plus excité par la situation mais ne chercha pas à le montrer, ne voulant pas effrayer le blondinet.

«Tu vois que je suis excité aussi

-Ou…oui...»

Les deux amis se fixaient longuement.

Naruto sentit sa respiration se hacher en sentant la main chaude et douce de Sasuke se poser tendrement sur son ventre.

«-On est entre amis, Naruto. C'est comme dans les vestiaires...avec les mecs...

-Oui...je sais...»

Sauf que les doigts de Sasuke l'électrisaient. Ils descendaient lentement dans une sorte de douce caresse sadique et se faufilèrent sous son pantalon de pyjama avant de de se poser sur la virilité du blond qui se tendit, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son ami. Sasuke alla légèrement plus loin en massant l'érection à travers le tissu, tout en restant impassible face à Naruto qui mordillait ses lèvres.

-La tienne aussi est pas mal. Mais...

Le brun fit entrer quelques doigts taquins sous vêtement de Naruto qui se crispait de plus en plus, avant de toucher son sexe complètement.

-...elle est plus fine que moi

La voix douce et suave du brun parvint à ses oreilles mais lui semblait lointaine. Naruto sentait Sasuke effectuer de discrets mouvements sur son entrejambe et cela le frustrait. Il voulait plus mais revint à la raison en sentant les doigts s'en aller. Sasuke était son meilleur ami et ils ne faisaient que se comparer...rien d'autre. Il devait donc se calmer.

-Tu veux toucher la mienne?

Naruto fixa Sasuke, se demandant si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas anormal pour des amis. Pourtant au fond de lui...il en avait envie. Il ne préféra pas réfléchir plus longtemps et passa sa main sous le tissu qui recouvrait le membre de son ami et palpa, toucha, caressa, trouvant la sensation étrange. Finalement il la retira et se remit en place.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la vidéo et aux doigts de Sasuke sur lui. Il mordilla ses lèvres et laissa sa main s'infiltrer sous son boxer avant de masser son sexe. Il chercha à ne pas faire de bruit mais sa respiration irrégulière alerta Sasuke qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il se stoppa dans son geste et eut un rire nerveux.

«-Heu...Désolé

-On est entre mecs y'a pas de soucis

-Hm...Oui...

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-T'es si excité que ça?

-Ben...oui.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-que… Quoi?

-Service d'ami. Jamais fait?

-Heu...non

-c'est l'occasion alors»

La voix grave de Sasuke le perturba. Il avait senti un brin de sensualité et ne sut quoi en penser. Surement devenait-il parano.

-Le but, c'est d'exciter l'autre le plus rapidement ok? Celui qui jouit le premier a perdu et reçoit un gage.

L'idée bien que perverse et tordue parut originale aux yeux de Naruto qui mit ses embarras de côté et accepta le pari avec le sourire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il demanderait au brun. Une tonne d'exos de maths l'attendait alors ce serait une très bonne aubaine pour s'en débarrasser.

-J'accepte le pari!

Sasuke eut un rictus en guise de réponse et se releva sur un coude, observant le blondinet de haut. Il enleva doucement la couette qui recouvrait la peau tannée de celui-ci et posa ses doigts au niveau du cou, remontant lentement vers les joues qui se colorèrent au toucher, puis descendit lentement, dessinant le contour des lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit de son index avant de caresser la langue de Naruto qui frissonna en sentant le doigt s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Sasuke continua son jeu en dessinant le contour de la mâchoire, des épaules.

L'un stressait, se demandant si ce qu'ils faisaient était normal et l'autre cherchait à gérer ses pulsions. Le blond se demandait depuis quand la tension était devenue aussi chaude... Depuis quand son corps brûlait-il autant. Et ces fourmillements? Ces frissons? Le blond se reprit, se rappelant du jeu et posa aussi ses mains sur le torse de son ami. En fait il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il se contenta de caresser le torse de son ami mais celui-ci ne semblait pas très réceptif à ses touchers. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque ses tétons furent pincés. Un agréable frisson venait de lui traverser l'échine sous la douce torture. Il vit la tête de Sasuke s'approcher de lui et le basculer contre le matelas avant de le surplomber et lui suçoter ses mamelons avidement le faisant frémir et lui donnant atrocement chaud. Son bas ventre était en feu et lorsqu'un genou vint se glisser entre ses jambes frottant son membre durci, le blond qui serrait les dents pour rester silencieux ne put s'empêcher de de laisser un cri l'échapper.

-Hmm...aaah. Sasuke...Lâche les...

Le brun n'écouta pas, et les mordilla doucement, prenant plaisir avoir Naruto se cambrer en fermant les yeux. Le blond était impressionné par l'habilité de Sasuke. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus érotique et il savait qu'il allait perdre. Il descendit ses mains fébrilement vers le boxer du brun et le masturba. Un halètement lui répondit et il fut content de constater que Sasuke partageait le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Mais le brun s'avérait plus doué. Il grignota le cou de son ami qui chercha à le repousser.

-Sasukee! On est amis Sasuke! Tu vas trop loin! Haan...Aah…on va...

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Sasuke venait de s'introduire dans son sous-vêtement, s'enroulant autour de son entrejambe qu'il serra doucement d'abord et un peu plus fermement ensuite. Son pouce caressa l'extrémité du sexe, la titillant tandis que Naruto, surprit par l'entreprise de son ami, laissa échapper un gémissement avant de chercher à se ressaisir, les joues en feu.

-Sas...suke bordel...haaan ...

Le blond tenta d'enlever la main taquine mais ne parvint celle-ci étant beaucoup trop habile. Il endura la lenteur des vas et viens et rouvrit ses yeux voilés par le désir en tombant sur le regard de Sasuke. Depuis quand le regard du brun était-il si chaud?

-Tout est permis pour s'exciter. Le but c'est de gagner.

La main de Sasuke se raffermit sur son membre et Naruto sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'efforçait de se retenir mais c'était dur. Il haletait de plus en plus et sentait des gouttes de sueur s'écouler dans son dos tandis que la température s'échauffait beaucoup trop, Sasuke était très habile, semblant connaitre son corps à la perfection. Ses doigts insistèrent sur l'extrémité de son membre qu'il pinça légèrement, assez pour le faire trembloter de plaisir. Le rythme était tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Il accéléra aussi le rythme sur le sexe de Sasuke et fut surpris en l'entendant gémir. La sensation était si particulière que Naruto se surprit à vouloir faire plus ...voir son ami en pleine jouissance, L'idée l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de leurs actes, se contenant de tout mettre sur le dos du jeu et accéléra aussi le rythme. Leurs cris et gémissements résonnaient dans la salle. Naruto écarta les jambes sans s'en rendre compte et le brun en profita pour diriger un doigt vers son intimité offerte qu'il titilla doucement avant d'y insérer un doigt. L'impression de presque plénitude ravagea complètement Naruto qui ne put se retenir. Son visage se déforma en une vision plus qu'érotique. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un O, laissant une longue plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les morsures. Ses joues empourprées lui donnaient un certain côté mignon et Sasuke ferma les yeux, se retenant de jouir lui aussi.

Le blond était haletant. L'expérience était dingue. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir pour de simples préliminaires. Mais Sasuke le rappela.

«-T'as perdu

Le blond se redressa

-Merde...»

Il se renfrogna, imaginant les pires taches que Sasuke lui donnerait, mais chercha d'abord à récupérer de sa jouissance... C'est essoufflé et la voix rauque qu'il demanda.

-Dis-moi hein, ménage, vaisselle...?

Sasuke eut un rictus tandis que l'autre marmonnait.

«-Alors?

Le brun colla ses lèvres contre son oreille et susurra.

«-Tu seras mon esclave

-Hein?

Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le mot "esclave", fit rougir Naruto qui se surprit à voir ses pensées dévier vers des sujets peu orthodoxes.

Sasuke parlait d'une voix langoureuse tout en se redressant sur le lit, les yeux figés dans les orbes bleus.

-Oui, mon esclave. Tu feras tout ce que je te demande cette nuit.

-Le ménage? La vaisselle? Heum...je

Un ricanement se fit entendre mais les battements affolés du cœur de l'Uchiwa ne s'entendaient pas en revanche.

-La vaisselle, dis-tu?

Naruto vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il paniqua en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami si proche et chercha à esquiver mais l'autre le bloqua

«-Sasukee?

-Hm...? »

La bouche du brun se posa sur épaule nue et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

«-On ne peut pas Sasuke.

-Pourquoi?»

Le brun remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et mordilla doucement son menton. la situation prenait une autre tournure... Cela devenait trop intime... trop étrange.

«-On est entre mecs Sasuke...et entre amis en plus...

-Et alors?»

-On ne peut pas...

Sasuke se stoppa.

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-C'est pas ça...

-Mais quoi alors?

Le brun voyait les yeux du blond qui fuyaient dans tous les sens et ses doigts se triturer nerveusement. Il était terriblement tenté par Naruto. Meilleur ami ou pas, il avait toujours ressenti plus pour le blondinet mais ne l'avait jamais montré ne voulant pas mettre fin aux liens qu'ils avaient. Mais aujourd'hui, la chance lui souriait peut-être...

-Je...

-Tu n'es pas attiré par les mecs...ok, je comprends. Je ne te force pas. Je faisais ça pour déconner ok? Vas y! Dors…

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et vit Sasuke commencer à se repositionner sur le lit. Il sentit comme une pointe traverser son cœur et culpabilisa... Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Et puis...il l'avait l'impression de l'avoir fait mal.

«-Non Sasuke on peut continuer si tu veux

-Tu l'as dit toi-même on est entre amis ça ne passe pas

-Non ce pas...

-Et puis tu n'aimes pas les hommes»

Naruto bloqua à la remarque et réalisa.

«-Sasuke?...parce que toi...tu...attends toi tu aimes…?

-Ça te pose un soucis?»

La voix du brun claqua sèchement tandis que Sasuke venait de se retourner en le fixant durement.

-Non...du tout!

Il était assez surprit de savoir que son meilleur ami avait ce genre de penchant mais se souvint que lui-même s'était retrouvé à fantasmer sur l'Uchiwa sans pour autant être attiré par les hommes en général. Sasuke était-il une exception? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et comme de par hasard c'est à ce moment même que cela lui préoccupait comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable problème existentiel. Mille et une questions traversèrent son esprit en quelques secondes à peine et fatigué de trop réfléchir, Naruto se lança.

«-Je veux bien jouer le jeu ce soir Sasuke...

-Ne te force pas.

-Non je ne me force pas...»

L'Uchiwa se retourna vers lui et il le vit se rapprocher de lui mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le torse musclé de son ami.

-Tu connais les conséquences Naruto...

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et après un silence presque religieux Sasuke l'ordonna.

-Allez! Laisse toi faire. Mets-toi d'abord à genoux, au sol

Le blond se laissa diriger, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Sasuke.

«-Donne-moi ton accord Naruto

-Oui...

-Je ne me retiendrai pas tu sais.»

Le blond frémit et acquiesça une fois de plus.

Il sentit des mains agripper violemment ses cheveux puis Sasuke rapprocha son visage de sa virilité, frottant ses lèvres contre elle. Le blond sentait le membre de son ami durcir contre sa bouche à travers le boxer et la situation l'excita. Une vague de chaleur monta en lui et des fourmillements au niveau de son bas ventre lui donnèrent envie de se toucher. Sasuke parlait toujours d'une voix sensuelle et il en avait la chair de poule. Son ami l'intimidait.

- Suce-moi en me fixant. N'évite pas mon regard

Naruto fut un peu dérangé par l'ordre car même si le jeu était très stimulant, son partenaire ne restait pas moins Sasuke, son meilleur ami et un mec qui plus de cela! Alors ce n'était pas rapidement qu'il allait pouvoir s'y faire. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, pouvait-il vraiment le considérer en tant que tel?

Mais la main de Sasuke bloquait sa tête et le regard sombre sur lui, paradoxalement, le mettait en confiance. Alors il s'approcha et enleva de ses doigts le boxer noir avant de prendre le membre en bouche. Le début fut quelque peu maladroit mais il s'améliora en sentant les mains de Sasuke se crisper dans ses cheveux et son souffle court. Il leva les yeux vers lui, prenant un immense plaisir à le voir ainsi mais voulait plus. Il voulait l'entendre hurler, crier, gémir. Il laissa sa langue s'attarder sur l'extrémité de l'entrejambe et eut droit à un soupir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sasuke mit un doigt sous son menton.

-Sors ta langue, je veux bien la voir quand tu me lèches.

Naruto sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait un peu de mal à se dire qu'il faisait réellement cela, mais ne voulait pas pour autant s'arrêter. Pourquoi? Voulait-il cela au fond de lui? C'était si improbable...

Il s'exécuta, léchant avidement, la virilité de son ami, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau tout en goûtant le liquide séminal qui s'y échappait. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke, se retira et s'enfonça plus profondément encore, allant buter contre sa gorge.

-Enfonce un doigt en toi...

Naruto fronça les sourcils sous l'ordre et voulut se retirer mais Sasuke maintint fermement sa tête, l'empêchant de parler. Il chercha à se défaire de la poigne, poussant contre les jambes de son ami mais Sasuke s'avéra plus violent et plus fort.

-T'écoute ce que je te dis,

Le blondinet se dégagea brièvement et se défendit le souffle court

-Non...Non Sasuke...tu...tu n'as pas le droit de

-C'est moi qui décide Naruto. C'est compris?

Aussitôt il fut bâillonné par la longueur épaisse et chaude palpitante qui s'enfouissait au plus profond dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait rien dire et il positionna un doigt prêt de son intimité avant de l'introduire en lui, Ce fut un peu difficile au début et bizarre mais c'était si bon. Pour Sasuke comme pour lui. Ce dernier était totalement en extase, et prit dans son élan sadique, pinça momentanément le nez du blond tout en continuant de violer sa bouche. Celui-ci était tout aussi submerge par des vagues de plaisir et se sentait presque perdre conscience petit à petit. Le brun ferma les yeux, et posa ses deux mains derrière lui sur le matelas, laissant désormais Naruto reprendre le rythme qu'il souhaitait et un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses paupières, faisant face au regard bleu et voilé de Naruto, qui de son côté avait chaud, transpirait, son corps tremblotant légèrement et frissonnant de plaisir. Il eut un gémissement en sentant Sasuke se retirer et l'observa de ses yeux larmoyants. Il etait au bord de sa deuxième jouissance. Sasuke un rictus et tira le blond contre la porte.

-Pose tes mains sur le mur et cambre-toi.

Naruto obéit puis senti un doigt taquiner son intimité, puis un second.

-Je ne te savais pas si obscène Naruto.

-aaah..je...je ne le suis pas...

-Mais pourtant tu aspires mes doigts en toi...

-Le blond avait la respiration haletante en bougeant sur les doigts de Sasuke. Il mordillait ses lèvres violemment les faisant rougir dangereusement. Il ne voulait pas crier, mais la tâche était difficile. Un doigt supplémentaire vint s'insérer en lui se frayant un chemin plus profond encore. Il imaginait Sasuke qui s'amusait à les voir plonger en lui, son anus se contractant autour d'eux et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Soudain il sentit comme une décharge l'envahir et il lui fut difficile de retenir les cris et les spasmes violents qui venaient de parcourir son corps.

-Trouvé..

Sasuke fut satisfait d'avoir touché ce point sensible et s'amusa à le percuter de plus en plus. Naruto baissait la tête, ses cheveux collant à son front en sueur et ses doigts appuyés faiblement contre la porte.

-Écarte tes jambes

Naruto s'exécuta et Sasuke s'agenouilla.

Il caressa doucement les bourses, lécha le sexe tendu de son ami, dirigea sa langue vers l'intimité du blond qui sentait ses jambes faiblir. Naruto sentait le membre chaud le caresser, le remplir doucement mais insuffisamment pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis sur que tu en as toujours rêvé de cette scène

-Non...c'est faux..

Le blond couinait, fermant les yeux en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, à cause des sensations qui l'envahissait et en refusant les mots de son ami.

-Cambre toi, plus et écarte les jambes

Naruto obéit, laissant alors ses fesses offertes à Sasuke qui se fit un malin plaisir de les pincer doucement puis les caresser tendrement.

-Ne bouges pas tes mains, et ne t'effondre pas.

L'ordre donné, le blond se prépara psychologiquement a ce qui allait lui arriver. Le sexe de Sasuke se tenait face à son intimité avant de plonger doucement. Le blond ne se sentait pas beaucoup préparé et son intimité était trop resserrée. Sasuke continua doucement, s'enfonçant plus tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il laissa Naruto reprendre son souffle. Le blond bougea doucement des hanches pour lui signaler d'y aller et il entama un doux vas et viens qui les frustrèrent tout deux puis accéléra le rythme au fur et à mesure avant de finit par le pilonner plus violemment. Les coups se firent plus brusques, violents et profonds. Tous deux gémissaient et criaient. Naruto sentait ses jambes le lâcher et trembler alors qu'il était parcouru de frissons, d'ondes de chaleur et de spasmes. Il était déconnecté du monde réel. Sasuke lui était aux anges. Enfin il possédait Naruto. Cet ami d'enfance était désormais à lui.

Il titilla les tentons du blond qui gémit et les pinça plus durement.

«-T'effondres pas...

-haan.. Aaah... Sasukee... Sasukeee...J...Je.. vais..

- Non, retiens-toi

- Je ne peux pas prendre plus Sasuke...

-Si, tu peux...

Le brun attrapa les hanches du blond avec plus de fermeté et mena la cadence plus violemment et durement, surprenant Naruto qui le croyait à son maximum. .

-Alors? Tu vois que tu peux...Je sais que t'aimes ça

-Mmmh ooh!

-Tu cherches quoi en criant comme ça?

-Haa… rien…

-Tu veux exciter mon frère en gémissant comme ça, c'est ca? Il est dans la chambre d'à côté tu sais…Il entend tout..

-Hmm

-Tu veux qu'il vienne te voir dans quel état tu es?

-N...non..»

Naruto haletait. Il ne se sentait plus maitre de son corps tant les sensations étaient intenses.

«-Je suis sûr que si… Tu aimerais se joigne a nous ou te regarde n'est-ce pas?

-Naan…

-Si... je sais que t'aimes ça

-Haaaan»

Sasuke était lui-même essoufflé. Il pouvait voir et sentir son membre palpitant s'entourer de l'intimité chaude et brulante du blond... Mais il prit sur lui-même et se retira, laissant un vide à Naruto qui geignit un instant.

«-Sa...suke?

-Dis-moi que t'aimes, te faire prendre par moi.

-Je...On est amis Sasuke on ne...

-Si...Dis le moi »

Naruto ne voulait pas, il avait honte de devoir parler ainsi à son meilleur ami. Il s'était déjà assez rabaissé face à lui et même si étonnamment la situation l'excitait, il n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

«-Je ne peux pas Sasuke...

-Alors tu ne jouiras pas.

Le brun fit entrer son membre à moitié et Naruto chercha à bouger ses hanches pour plus mais Sasuke le bloqua. Il ferma les yeux, et dit faiblement, le rouge aux joues.

-Sasuke...je t'en prie

-Tu sais ce que tu as à dire. Ce pas dur

Le blond inspira doucement et quand les mains du brun vinrent caresser doucement son entrejambe, il chuchota.

-Ou...oui j'aime quand tu me prends Sasuke…S'il te plait donne-moi plus.

-Plus quoi?

-Entre en moi Sasuke...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois entrer en toi?

-Tu le sais très bien, arrête de me provoquer, bordel!»

Le brun effectua de très lents mouvements de bassins en prenant soin de ne jamais aller loin. Il voulait que Naruto le dise car cela l'excitait au plus haut point de le voir vocal. C'était son aphrodisiaque à lui. Il aimait affreusement Naruto et espérait que cela soit réciproque. Le blond, lui, trouvait Sasuke si différent. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné cette facette aussi perverse chez son ami. En revanche le côté sadique du brun ne l'étonnait guère. Une main le masturba lentement mais fermement tandis que l'autre effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses, passant sur l'aine et remontant sur son ventre. Il tressauta sus les caresses et céda, comprenant que son silence ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que de la frustration.

-Sas…suke… enfonce ton sexe en moi...

Le brun sourit malgré son visage crispé. Il se retenait et savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir bien longtemps. Il se retira, retourna d'abord Naruto en le plaquant contre la porte et souleva ses jambes qu'il entoura autour de sa taille avant de reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il gémissait tandis que Sasuke poussait des râles de plaisir. Son ami lui paraissait si attirant ainsi..., ses cheveux noirs semblaient longs, voilant son regard sombre, son visage concentré par le plaisir l'impressionnait. Il sentit l'envie de vouloir l'embrasser mais se retint.

Après un dernier coup violent et puissant, Sasuke se déversa en lui et en sentant le liquide chaud le remplir, il ne put se retenir de jouir. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au dos du brun désormais rougi par ses griffures et ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Sasuke s'efforça à mettre sa fatigue de côté et prit Naruto dans ses bras afin de le poser délicatement sur le lit. Ils n'osaient se regarder, venant de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke se baffa mentalement en se souvenant des mots qu'il avait employé durant leur ébats et craignit de voir un Naruto traumatisé s'enfuir en courant. Il n'avait pas pu maitriser ses pulsions. Son cœur se resserra à la pensée.

-On est toujours ami?

Naruto leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Le blond était si tentant que s'en était un pêcher.

«-Amis?

Le ton ironique du blond inquiéta quelque peu Sasuke qui sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Je dirais limite plan cul là Sasuke

Le brun se crispa. Il ne considérait pas Naruto comme un plan cul du tout! Ce n'était pas que du sexe!

-Tu me vois comme un plan cul Naruto?

Sa voix était incertaine. Il avait perdu Naruto à coups sur. Il l'imaginait déjà ranger ses affaires et s'en aller.

-Non mais...enfin...tout ça c'est...je sais pas je..»

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir pas sa phrase que les lèvres de Sasuke étaient collées sur les siennes, sa langue entrant déjà dans sa bouche, s'entremêlant à la sienne, la caressant tandis qu'une main venait se poser contre sa nuque. Sasuke suçota sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant dans les yeux avant de se reculer.

«-Moi je te vois pas comme un plan cul Naruto.

Le blond ne sut quoi dire.

-Dis-moi Naruto...Ça te dérange si on continu à le faire ensemble.

-Non mais...On est amis alors...

-Alors on dira qu'on est amants. Ok?»

Naruto sentait son cœur s'affoler. Il était excité dans tous les sens du terme. L'idée lui paraissait folle mais le branchait bien.

-Ok.

Le brun eut un petit sourire. Même si ce n'était qu'un début, il savait que les choses finiraient par évoluer. Le blond, lui se sentit en confiance et afficha un petit sourire. Au même moment, trois coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, sans même qu'un accord ait été donné.

C'est donc prit sr le fait que les garçons furent surprit de voir Itachi, torse nu, ses cheveux noirs détachés et son air toujours aussi sur de lui. Sasuke l'assassina du regard mais il s'en fichait royalement.

«-Tu veux quoi?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du grand frère.

-Vous auriez dû me faire participer quand même!

Les autres restèrent bouche bée et Itachi entra tranquillement dans la chambre de son frère avant de récupérer son ordinateur.

-Bon, je vous laisse continuer. Mais la prochaine fois appelle moi, Sasuke.»

Les deux amis n'en revenaient pas et Sasuke se demanda si son frère était dans son état normal. Le rire du blond résonna et il reporta son attention sur lui. Il se rapprocha de lui, en lui grignotant le cou tout en parlant d'une voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère pareil...

- Ha ha! Un pervers comme toi. Ce doit être de famille.

-Hmm...Surement...

-Ton père doit surement en cacher plus qu'il ne le montre derrière son air dur

Sasuke ricana tandis que Naruto admira le visage de son meilleur amant.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles... Je ne réussirais plus à le regarder dans les yeux sinon.

Naruto, souri en guise de réponse mais dans le fond, il se demandait seulement s'il se sentirait prêt à assumer leur relations au point de s'afficher. Que penseraient les autres?

Sasuke se colla contre son corps nu et effectua quelques mouvements de bassins sur leurs entrejambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et laissa Sasuke prendre ses lèvres et courir sa langue chaude sur son torse bronzé.

Bon franchement, il penserait au regard des autres plus tard,...Il y avait plus beaucoup important pour l'instant.

Et voici comment leur relation prit un nouveau tournant.

.

.

.

_Alors?_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! ;)_

_Bye._


End file.
